Valmur
As first son of the venerated House Haughn, Valmur was given an exhaustive education in the arts of wars no sooner than he could stand, expected to one day follow in the hallowed footsteps of his honored forebears. In his youth, however, Valmur took quickly to the book and slowly to the blade, and soon came to doubt his own heroism - a doubt which still lingers to this day. Though he is Lord of House Haughn by title, more dear to Valmur's heart are his kin. That the name of his house would someday mean the deaths of those he loves torments him to no end. Personality He's a peace-loving pacifist. His refusal towards joining the war is stemmed from his desire to not lose any other member of his family after his younger brother Nicolas fell in battle. When Valmur joins Wylfred in arms, he loses his sense of pacifism and feels that only by battle would he be able to protect his family according to one quote of his - "Perhaps war is the only answer." Background As the eldest child of Auguste and Reinhilde, Valmur holds the position as the current lord of the noble House Haughn. Due to his pacifistic, worrying and caring nature, he often conflicts about engaging in war with his two younger siblings Phiona and Nicolas. Valmur does not want to lead his family towards their possible deaths. Prior to his encounter with Wylfred, Nicolas falls in battle and House Haughn mourns for the loss of one of their own. In one scenario, after witnessing the death of his parents from an monster attack, Valmur abandons his belief in pacifism. Together with his younger sister Phiona, they join Wylfred on his journey. In another scenario, Valmur visits Fauxnel and informs the magus that House Haughn will not participate in the upcoming war and departs soon after. To prevent his plans from falling into ruin, Fauxnel sends a group of mercenaries to assassinate Valmur. Wylfred attempts to rescue Valmur but fails. The archer is killed and his soul taken by the Battle Maiden. Wylfred is restrained by Ailyth, watching angrily as he is unable to take his vengeance on Valkyrie at the moment. In a different scenario, Valmur finally loses his grip on his sanity with Phiona's death. The trauma of having lost both siblings is too much from him to bear and his mind reverts to that of child, believing he, Phiona and Nicolas are still alive and are midst of a game of hide-and-seek. Valmur blissfully wanders off to find them and is never seen again. Auguste and Reinhilde take up arms with Wylfred in Valmur's stead. Battle Valmur is a member of the Archer class so his attack range is four (with the exception of the surrounding panels around himself) and his movement range is three. Archers use bows as their weapons and can equip Clothes, Gloves, and Boots. He is the only archer with access to Crowns because of his gender. Although he can't normally initiate nor participate in attacks on opponents standing on the surrounding panels around Valmur, he can still inflict damage through counterattack if the attack was a group attack that would place his target directly between him and another enemy. This holds true with all Archers. Valmur stands out from the other archers because his primary focus is in multi-hits attacks and he's the only archer capable of hitting enemies midair. The trade-off is that he inflicts moderate damage (more than Cheripha by a little) and his attacks are somewhat hard to time. Fortunately, his attacks are executed much faster than his mother's, but are still slower than Cheripha's. Needlerain initial arrow can actually damage the opponent on its initial path upwards if Valmur is within close proximity to the enemy, however the result of being in close proximity to an enemy can be devastating to an archer since they do not have the statistics nor heavy equipment (like melee classes) to survive an onslaught from a hoard of enemies. Valmur's Soul Crush inflicts the same amount of damage and tied at being the highest damaging of the Archers, however it has the lowest amount of hits and its Attack Gauge Boost is tied with Cheripha at being the lowest. Valmur is the best archer used to increase the hit count or obtaining Magic Crystals or Purple Gems and Shining Gems. Attacks *'Cutthroat' - Shot aimed straight for the jugular. :スロートシュート/Throat Shoot :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 18 *'tri-Stinger' - Burst of three arrows nocked and loosed simultaneously to blindside target. :トライスティンガー/Tri-Stinger :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6x3hit *'Needlerain' - Skyward release that summons a downpour of missiles from the clouds above. :ニードルシャワー/Needle Shower :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x9hit Initial Skills Soul Crush 300px "By the order of House Haughn! Finishing Strike - Divine Arrow!" *'Divine Arrow' - Looses and arrow height into the heavens, wherefrom the gods cast it down at blistering speed. :ディヴァイン・アロー/Divine Arrow :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16x3hit Sacrifice *'Hoenir's Arc' - Expands attack range by two panels for all allies. :ヘーニルの魔弾/Hoenir no Madan :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: Party (Excluding Guests) Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Lord of Warrior clan House Haughn by title, who would sooner pick up daisies than pick up a blade. Valmur's pacifism is kept in check by his militant father, his vigilant mother, and his belligerent kid sister. His late brother Nicolas was the only one who accepted Valmur for the gentle dove he is. The stress has begun to take its toll, and Valmur noticed he's thinning out on top of late. *Valmur is the only member of House Haughn who appears in every story branch. *Recruiting Valmur (and Phiona) forgoes the recruitment of Auguste and Reinhilde or Fauxnel. *Valmur's Cuttroat was inherited from the generic Archer class of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Target Throat. He shares the trait of inheriting an attack with Earnest, Heugoe, Gwendal, Mireille and Phiona. *Valmur has a special scene with Phiona if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Phiona must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Valmur was sacrificed in. *Valmur can participate in a special scene with Phiona if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Valmur must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Phiona was sacrificed in. Category:Covenant of the Plume Category: Character Category: Male Category:Archer